


Summer in the City

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: It's hot and our girls are in summer wear and can't get enough of each other.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Carol leans over the sofa and fluffs the cushions. She smiles feeling a hand on her backside. "Darling, didn't you get enough this morning?". She smirks knowingly and looks over her shoulder. Her smirk fading. She straightens up and face's her young lover. "Well".

Therese swallow's hard as Carol drinks her in." What?".

The older woman takes in the sleeveless plaid button up shirt with a high collar that's tucked into Navy Blue shorts that end well before her knees. "All this beautiful skin on display". The blonde runs the back of her knuckles down a long ,thin arm then grips a slim wrist. 

Therese whimpers feeling goosebumps from Carol's touch. 

"I don't think I can handle anyone looking at you my darling". Carol squeezes the brunettes wrist. "Not man nor woman".  
She stares intently into the clear green eyes.

"Carol, .. it's hot." Therese licks her lips. Her eyes drinking in the blondes wardrobe. A red sleeveless blouse tucked into white pants that fall short , showing off the ankles she likes to nip and lick.. " What about you? People are always looking at you Carol."

"And you were one of THOSE people now weren't you darling". Carol pulls the younger woman into her body.

"Yes". Therese place's her hands on the taller woman's hips. 

Carol runs her fingers through the chestnut hair. "You watched me. You wanted me". She moves her lips to the younger woman's ear. "Just like I watched you and wanted you". She purrs causing Therese to shudder.

" Carol". The young woman breaths out the other woman's name.

The blonde smiles pressing her lips to the shell of the brunettes ear. "Tell me you're mine , Therese".

" You know I am, Carol". Therese digs her fingers into the curves of the older woman's hips.

"Say it" . Carol gives the hair a little tug.

Therese groans. The pull and pressure shooting straight to her core. "I'm yours , Carol". 

"That's a good girl". Carol praises the younger woman in a husky voice then kisses behind her ear. "You are mine ,Therese. Just as I am yours my love. Remember that".

Therese swallow's hard and nods her head. "So ...I guess a trip to the beach is out of the question then?". 

Carol leans back with a raised brow and cocks her head. "Darling, I don't own a swimsuit". She searches dilated pupils. 

Therese blinks the desire away. "Really?".

Carol hums looking up and down the beautiful creature before her. " The sand is just too damn messy. It gets everywhere...I use to own one but that was before Rindy".

"Well...I just so happen to have two swimsuits. I did a little shopping.. just incase". Therese admits shyly

"I see , and I'm sure one just happens to be my size." Carol gives another little tug and at Therese heated cheeks she smirks. "You're full of surprises". The blonde clicks her tongue. "Well , let's go see what you purchased shall we".

Therese giggles taking Carol's hand and leading her to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested a little extra scene. I'm not good with description but I gave it a whirl 😉

Carol watches as Therese kneels down by their bed and pulls out a bag from underneath. Her arms folded with a hip jutting out. " You little sneak." 

Therese smirks pushing up and pulling out a emerald green bathing suit from the bag and laying it out on their bed. 

She then reaches back into the bag pulling out a red bathing suit and laying out next to the emerald green bathing suit. 

Both bathing suits were strapless ,one pieces and form fitting to hug curves and entice.

Carol steps closer and runs her fingers over the red one knowing it was for her. She picks it up and holds it against herself. " I don't know darling. We might get arrested wearing these." Her blue eyes are filled with mischief.

Therese rolls her eyes. " Carol." She then chuckles picking up the emerald green bathing suit. She holds it Infront of herself , looking down. " Everybody wears these. The woman at the store said so. Even all the Hollywood actresses wear these in the movies." She shrugs casually.

Carol licks her lips imagining her young lover in the bathing suit. Not even hearing a word Therese had spoken.


End file.
